It is known to provide documents of the type referred to herein as "source documents" to keypunch operators so that the data can be converted into digital form in a magnetic or other record. In such processes, the source document in its entirety is normally supplied to a keypunch operator, key operator or key processing operator, the terminology used being a function of the equipment involved. Alternatively, the source document can be directly supplied to optical character reading equipment (OCR) wherein all or part of the document is "read" by a machine, converted to a digital code, and stored. In either case, the data in its original format is analog and is converted into digital form by a keypunch operator, is stored in digital form and is retrievable only through a double-conversion process, the first conversion being that of the keypunch operator or machine into the digital code form for storage and the second conversion being that from digital into human readable form.
While these systems certainly have utility in many applications, there are disadvantages to data collection in this fashion and, in any event, it is necessary to retain the source documents for subsequent verification and use for other purposes.
In addition, when a source document is supplied to key-punch operators, there is no possibility for information security because the keypunch operator necessarily must have access to the totality of information contained in the source document so that he or she can select that information which is to be recorded.
While the security problem is not so severe with OCR equipment, the equipment itself is highly expensive, is usable only with source documents of a limited nature and in an especially prepared format and, in many cases, only if the original "writing" which may be printing, is in a predetermined form.